


А однажды хёны упоролись

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Все было тихо, обыденно, спокойно…Но идиллию нарушал гомерический хохот, сопровождаемый мельканием разнообразных конечностей над спинкой дивана.





	А однажды хёны упоролись

Всё было тихо, обыденно, спокойно…

Неосторожные слова о взрослых дамах прощались оными широким жестом души под прицелом толпы юных фанаток. Ухён из кладовки писал сообщения инспиритам, подбадривая себя вслух в духе японских девочек Икухары и в честь грядущего камбека. Хоя доедал последний банан с уксусом из неприкосновенного запаса Сонёля, оставленный для макне. А два человека в одном теле витали в едином фотографическом астрале.

Идиллию нарушил гомерический хохот, сопровождаемый мельканием разнообразных конечностей над спинкой гостиного дивана.

\- Хёновы игрища? – заинтересованно выглянул в дверную щель Ухён. Ему доставляло зрелище лидера, раз за разом привычно запрокидывавшего голову в приступе веселья и ударявшегося затылком о подлокотник – относительно безопасное и эффектное даже при подсматривании из-за угла действо.

\- Иногда я рад, что родился так поздно. Иначе пришлось бы развлекаться с ними… - усевшись на полу, Сонджон навалился плечом на дверь в кладовку, захлопывая ее, скрывая старших от чрезмерно любопытных глаз Нама и заменяя их своими, с более широким обзором. Смех с дивана прерываться не спешил, но теперь чередовался с речетативно-завлекающим бормотанием человека-динозавра. С обратной стороны двери постучались прямо макне на ухо. – Но чаще я рад, что поздно родился ты, Ухён-хён, а то одним сломанным подлокотником дело не ограничилось бы.

Впрочем, долго ломать себе психику младшему никто не дал – Хоя взял ответственность за мораль в группе на себя, а капюшон Сонджона в руки и потащил донсена прочь – тот снова забыл, что людям нужно моргать чаще раза в пару минут. Вслед им раздался щелчок затвора и задумчивый голос - «Не компромат…». Следующий щелчок последовал за появлением замотанного в короткое полотенце для рук Сонёля – «Опять не компромат…». И наконец в видоискатель попала батально-диванная сцена, в которой лидера бессовестно щекотали, почти лежа на нем и неся на ухо бессодержательный для адекватного человека, но смешной для Сонгю набор слов. «Слишком компромат» - смущенно пробормотал Мёнсу, поднялся, ухватившись за полотенце возмущенного Сонёля, тогда еще служившее прикрытием ему, а не полу. И умчался к врачевателю невинной психики, доживающему последние спокойные секунды без знания подробностей интимной стрижки некоторых одногруппников.

Сонгю и Дону на чужие крики и «Айгу, Дэстини!» за стеной только понимающе переглянулись и продолжили обсуждать услышанное от Сынри про дебоши соседской хён-лайн.

Все было тихо, обыденно, спокойно… И кто сказал, что только хёны и только одни хёны упоролись только однажды?


End file.
